Usuario Blog:Bola/Análisis de Quantum Break
¿Qué tempestad desatará esta mariposa? ¿La de las buenas críticas o la de las malas? ¡Descubrámoslo! 450px|center|thumb Hablar de Remedy Entertainment es hablar de calidad creativa y narrativa. Y es que aunque muchos recordarán una de sus sagas más famosas por la tercera entrega al ser la más actual -en la que solo realizaron trabajos de supervisión-, Max Payne y Max Payne 2 tienen en su haber más de 20 premios de prestigiosas revistas, y su siguiente IP más conocida, Alan Wake, cosechó una media de 83 puntos entre todas las valoraciones que obtuvo. Así que las expectativas depositadas Quantum Break no son precisamente bajas. Para aquel que aún no haya oído hablar de Quantum Break aquí tiene la sinopsis: :Por alguna razón el tiempo se fractura y a causa de esto dos personas descubren que tienen poderes relacionados con el tiempo. En el caso del primero, decide usar esas nuevas habilidades para controlar el tiempo a su antojo y en el caso del segundo, decide usar las nuevas habilidades para derrotar al primero y devolver todo a la normalidad. thumb|center|450 px Tenemos en el mismo cóctel un poco de viajes en el tiempo, otro poco de drama familiar, algo de conspiraciones y mucha diversión. Es difícil imaginar algo mejor, quizás con dinosaurios, pero eso sería adelantarnos a lo que está por venir en este análisis -¿o sería más bien retroceder...?- ¡Vamos allá! Experimentando con el tiempo y el espacio 250px|right En el juego controlaremos a Jack Joyce, quien ha llegado a la universidad de Riverport para encontrarse con su amigo Paul Serene. Lo siguiente es secreto, pero podemos adelantar que a causa de un experimento el tiempo se parte y eso no es nada bueno, así que nuestra misión será la de arreglar el problema, o no, ya que en algunos momentos de la historia podremos controlar a su amigo Paul, quien tendrá una visión algo diferente de la situación y tratará de usarla en su propio beneficio. Dividiéndose en 5 actos jugables, avanzaremos por la historia conociendo a otros personajes con sus propias motivaciones o que simplemente se han visto envueltos en la trama porque estaban en el lugar menos indicado en el peor momento posible. La alternancia entre los elementos narrativos y los de acción tiene un buen equilibrio y en ningún momento se hace pesada, permitiendo al jugador profundizar en la historia al mismo tiempo que avanza a tiros o a golpe de ralentizaciones del tiempo. 450px|center|thumb Pero no solo hay un experimento en este juego. Remedy también ha querido hacer su propio experimento, y es que entre cada uno de los actos podremos disfrutar de 4 episodios de unos 20 minutos de duración en los que nos contarán a modo de serie de televisión lo que sucede en el bando de Paul Serene para que podamos comprender mejor la historia. 250px|left Porque no nos engañemos: es posible que en algún momento nos sintamos perdidos o abrumados. Recordad que hay viajes en el tiempo y que Jack es el personaje principal que menos entiende lo que está pasando, pero Remedy ha logrado gracias a la combinación de partes jugables, más la serie, más los coleccionables que podremos encontrar mientras jugamos, que la historia encaje a la perfección y tenga todo el sentido del mundo. Paciencia y estad muy atentos, porque desde ya os decimos que la historia se disfruta al máximo desde el primer momento. Una serie de televisión con estrellas jugables 250px|right Jack Joyce interpretando a Shawn Ashmore -de películas como X-Men: Days of Future Past-, Paul Serene interpretando a Aidan Gillen -me tiembla hasta el dedo meñique solo de mencionarlo- y William Joyce interpretando a Dominic Monaghan - Merry en El Señor de los Anillos-. ¿Lo he dicho al revés? No, porque mientras juegues con Jack, estarás viendo a Shawn y cuando puedas controlar a Paul, te sentirás como si controlaras el Juego de Tronos. Aunque esto no quita que el personaje de Jack Joyce puede resultar algo plano si no se profundiza en la trama a través de los coleccionables, aquí es donde entra en juego hasta qué punto nos queremos sumergir en la trama. thumb|center|450 px La serie de televisión no solo complementa la historia del juego, se fusiona con él de manera soberbia. Saber que mientras jugamos estamos condicionando con nuestras decisiones lo que veremos posteriormente en la serie, nos hace mantener en todo momento la sensación de estar controlando la historia, y la alternancia entre juego y serie delimitando claramente las historias en las que se centra cada uno, está planeada de forma magnífica. 250px|left No podremos controlar a ciertos personajes, pero esa no será excusa para conocer sus motivaciones gracias a la serie o descubrir cómo les están afectando las decisiones que tomamos. La serie dota de más carisma a todos los que participan en la historia y la expande mucho más de lo que se conseguiría a través del propio juego. Hay que felicitar a Remedy por este experimento, bajo nuestro punto de vista les ha salido muy bien y han hecho una gran combinación. E3A_Lance_Marshall_4.png E4BB_Marshall_8.png Una juego a la altura de las circunstancias No han sido pocos los juegos que se han adentrado en el terreno de los viajes temporales y en controlar el tiempo: Singularity, Prince of Persia, Life is Strange, Timeshift, Bioshock Infinite, Chrono Trigger, The Day of the Tentacle o el mismísimo The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_8.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_11.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_12.jpg Quantum Break también viaja en el tiempo no solo a través de una máquina, sino permitiendo usarlo a tu favor durante los enfrentamientos. Dispondremos de algunas habilidades para superar los tiroteos y avanzar por el escenario en el que nos encontremos, porque de igual forma que podemos parar el tiempo con una burbuja que envuelva al enemigo y lo congele, haremos lo mismo con una pasarela que esté a punto de caerse para que nos de tiempo a cruzarla, o quizás nos convenga más acelerarnos… 250px|right Las habilidades se recargan de forma independiente y automática según pase el tiempo, y podrán mejorarse con puntos que se pueden adquirir al explorar las zonas. En algunos casos podremos mejorarlas para poder utilizar hasta en tres ocasiones seguidas la misma habilidad. Os recomendamos no abusar de la misma habilidad siempre, lo mejor es usarlas todas, y cuidado con la visión temporal, puede llegar a empañar la experiencia de juego si se usa constantemente. Las posibilidades que plantea son enormes. Los tiroteos están diseñados para buscar el enfrentamiento abierto y que nos veamos obligados a usar nuestras habilidades combinándolas según lo que más nos convenga en cada momento. Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_9.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_10.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_15.jpg No dispondremos de granadas por ejemplo, pero cuando nuestros enemigos estén demasiado juntos, quizás sea el momento de usar una habilidad que afecte en un radio determinado, o quizás podamos parar el tiempo y provocar que una nube de balas se agolpe en un mismo punto antes de que el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad y se desate sobre ellos sin posibilidad de escapar. Esconderse es de cobardes 450px|center Entrando de lleno en los enfrentamientos, hay que reconocer que Remedy ha provocado que sean frenéticos. Nuestro personaje será capaz de cubrirse, pero las coberturas son algo impredecibles y automáticas, así que habrá momentos en los que puede que te quedes al descubierto sin pretenderlo. Que no cunda el pánico, no es un fallo, es totalmente intencionado. En ningún momento vas a quedarte en medio del escenario sin posibilidad de escapar, siempre y cuando uses las habilidades como debes. Si estás sufriendo mucho daño, siempre podrás crear un escudo que paralice el tiempo y desvíe las balas, si el enemigo se acerca demasiado, siempre podrás esprintar acelerando el tiempo hacia otra posición. Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_1.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_2.jpg Quantum_Break_REVIEWS_Screenshot_4.jpg No hay una gran variedad de armas -y tiene su explicación, son especiales… ¿o de verdad pensabas que una 9mm iba a dispararse sin más en mitad de una anomalía temporal?- pero gracias a las habilidades con las que contamos, no echaremos en falta una mayor variedad. De hecho, si no fuera porque algunos enemigos resisten demasiado bien los disparos, no tendríamos que cambiar de arma, pero en algunos momentos será muy necesario al quedarnos sin munición si no usamos bien nuestras habilidades. 250px|right Tampoco os engañéis, aumentar la dificultad solo hace más resistentes a los enemigos, aumenta el reto y la duración de los enfrentamientos ya que los errores se pagarán caro, pero una vez dominadas las habilidades, ni siquiera jugando en difícil os creará demasiados problemas una vez avanzado el juego. Por otro lado el frenetismo de los enfrentamientos no disminuye la inmersión en los mismos. Gracias al apartado de sonido y la destrucción del entorno, tendremos una mayor sensación de estar viviendo el enfrentamiento. Podremos encontrar elementos en los escenarios que explotarán si les disparamos y destruirán lo que haya alrededor. Todo con un sobresaliente apartado gráfico. A veces solo hay que detenerse y mirar No se trata de parar el tiempo, en algunos momentos os animamos a que dejéis el stick izquierdo en posición neutral y mováis el derecho para admirar el paisaje. Quantum Break aprovecha los efectos de iluminación para crear paisajes de extrema belleza. 250px|left Gracias a los coleccionables que hay dispersos por los escenarios y que nos permitirán descubrir elementos nuevos de la historia -más de 60 documentos y 40 emails que podremos leer-, tendremos la excusa perfecta para explorar. No temáis perder tiempo en algo tan normal como pasear por un escenario y descubrir algún easter egg -Sam Lake a veces me recuerda a Stan Lee o Quentin Tarantino-, que hay bastantes por cierto. Nosotros jugamos en una Xbox One, sin haber una confirmación oficial, el juego va a 720p y 30 frames, y aunque en algunos momentos experimentamos caídas muy puntuales de frames, apenas es apreciable y la tónica general es jugar admirándonos por el apartado gráfico. Respecto a la carga de texturas tenemos que apuntar que hubo algunos problemas en ciertos momentos y tardaron bastante en cargarse, algo destacable por desgracia ya que no fue ocasional. 250px|right En cualquier caso el juego está hecho para rejugarlo una segunda vez de forma obligatoria. Realmente nadie te obliga, pero una vez completado tras 10-14 horas que puede durar dependiendo de la dificultad y la profundidad al explorar, eres consciente de que hay muchas cosas que podrían cambiarse -nos han asegurado que unas 40 opciones que no cambian el final, pero sí el desarrollo del juego-, y es inevitable que quieras probar a hacerlo de forma diferente. Así que cuando lo hagas, presta atención a otros detalles y déjate sorprender como lo hicimos nosotros. No decepciona. ¿Hay motivos para comprarlo? 250px|right Esta sección es la que más me gusta en los análisis, decir lo bueno y lo malo directamente a modo de resumen… ¡veámoslo! *El desarrollo de la historia a través de la combinación con la serie ayuda a profundizar en todos los personajes y les otorga más carisma que otros juegos. Además a nosotros nos ha gustado el argumento. *Los enfrentamientos y los tiroteos pueden ser frenéticos y te mantienen alerta y obligándote a seguir una estrategia en función de las habilidades que vayamos a usar. Aunque es cierto que las coberturas no son muy buenas y las armas a nuestra disposición son bastante limitadas, permitiendo solo tres tipos de armas al mismo tiempo. Tampoco tenemos opción de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo ni disparar a ciegas. *La duración del juego es de unas 10-14 horas dependiendo de cómo lo juguemos, pero querremos rejugarlo mínimo una segunda vez para explorar nuevas posibilidades y cómo afectan a la historia. *El apartado gráfico está a la altura de cualquier juego de nueva generación y es de lo mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora, aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas con la carga de texturas. *Hemos echado de menos una dificultad extra, ya que una vez dominadas las mecánicas del juego, jugar en difícil solo alarga los enfrentamientos, pero no supone un reto muy exigente ya que la IA de los enemigos no es lo más destacable del juego. 250px|right *No está doblado al castellano, tendremos que guiarnos por los subtítulos, que sí están traducidos al español. Dispone de un doblaje para Latinoamérica y otro para España. En la versión que probamos, los archivos de audio no disponían de subtítulos, por lo que los diarios de los personajes, emisoras de radio, televisión, etc se pierden si no se sabe inglés. Además la sincronización del audio en la serie estaba adelantada unos segundos y eliminaba el factor sorpresa, aunque se ha indicado que esto se solucionará con un parche a la salida del juego. *Los puzzles en las partes de plataformas pueden ser algo sencillos, siendo necesario solamente localizar un punto para continuar y aplicar el correspondiente efecto del tiempo, sin ser un reto real en ningún momento. Conclusiones 450px|center Hay que tener claro el tipo de juego que es: corto, intenso, y con una narrativa profunda y potente, con grandes posibilidades de que quieras rejugarlo varias veces y con mucha diversión asegurada, pero no es un juego solo de acción o un juego solo de plataformas, es una combinación equilibrada. Es una joya en la que es evidente que sus productores han puesto mucho cariño y dedicación para que mantenga una calidad muy alta. Es innegable que el juego es un triple A de gran calidad, pero no está hecho para jugadores que busquen la acción inmediata o que no disfruten de la historia y busquen un tipo de juegos más casual o de plataformas. El juego está muy bien equilibrado y respeta los tiempos tratando al jugador de forma inteligente. Si el argumento es algo secundario para ti, este no es tu juego. thumb|center|450 px Por nuestra parte, nos encantaría ver recompensado todo el esfuerzo que se ha invertido en este juego, pero eso ya no depende de nosotros, la audiencia lo dirá. Os invitamos a explorar la comunidad en profundidad y descubrir más sobre el juego. ¡A editar se ha dicho! ---- Categoría:Entradas